We have mapped CENPA genome wide in 4 colorectal cancer cell lines and found that instead of being broadly mis-localized as was originally hypothesized, our preliminary findings suggest that it is clustered tightly within a 1000bp windown in very specific locations. These locations appear to areas of the genome that are enriched in genes, area of the genome that contain regulatory regions,and areas of the genome that may potentially represent breakpoints in subtelomeres. Furthermore, we find that some sites of enrichment are common across two cancer cell lines that have the highest levels of misexpression of the CENPA protein, suggesting a common mechanism may underlie how CENPA invades non-centromeric locations in the genome. We intend to map these regions further using cytological and single molecule microscopy (AFM) methods.